


the unexpected return

by Rangerfan58



Series: Net agent stories [4]
Category: Rockman.EXE | Mega Man Battle Network
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 01:44:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11475975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rangerfan58/pseuds/Rangerfan58





	the unexpected return

_this is based off my Rachel the net agent fic where they were in Beyondard for a second time they mentioned Barrel being thought dead for a time now then it's based off the movie except that Barrel meets them as they get on the island and there's no mention of going to the future_

well the rescue team met up with them and noticed that Rachel was pretty quiet for some odd reason

"Rachel are you OK?"

(shakes her head) "no Barrel is dead"

well they mourn his death and try to move on meanwhile with Barrel he was actually alive but injured

"well hopefully they'll look for possible survivors soon enough"

but that would not be the case instead he was declared dead and Lan, Rachel, Chaud and their friends plus Dingo went to his private funeral. Two months later things had changed in Netopia, no one was allowed on any missions without backup and a fool proof plan of escape and also indestructible radios. Meanwhile they had actually gotten a message that the abandoned base had had a fire signal so they checked it out with a medical team but by the time they got there Barrel was so weak he was dying

(quietly) "Colonel Barrel is...dead"

and so they prep him for loading and cover him part way letting the medical team confirm his death when on the way home there was a sudden flood of activity by the medical team

"get nutrient IV fluids in him now and also get a heart monitor on him"

"what's going on?"

"he's still alive, barely but still alive"

and so they continued working on him hoping he'd make it, what they didn't know was that he had been fighting to stay alive the whole time and when he sensed people helping him his fighting spirit was renewed but he was still in a coma. In a Netopian hospital

"shouldn't we call Dingo and his friends in Dentech?"

"no, we still don't know if he'll get any better then he is right now plus he's so weak he still might die even with all our efforts"

well two weeks later they got their answer to the question of whether or not he would live with him actually waking up long enough to find out where he was

"where am I?"

"Colonel Barrel, you woke up, you're in a Netopian hospital in the ICU ward, you're still very weak"

"agreed"

and with that he went back to sleep while the nurse reported his waking up briefly to the doctor

(smiles for a moment and looks at soldiers checking in on him) "now gentlemen I believe he has some friends who think he's dead who should see him"

and so Dingo is the first one to see him mainly because he was right in the country, plus they didn't want to call until night time since it was night in Dentech. In Dentech the next morning

"hello...what...are you serious...of course we'll be there as soon as possible...thank you and goodbye"

Rachel hangs up and quickly calls Lan

"Lan I just got some amazing news"

"...Barranel's alive...the Netopian army just called me...Dingo was also there and confirmed it...as soon as possible...ok see you in a bit"

and so they all get to Netopia late that same evening and the next day they see Barrel and he was awake and they caught up big time and eventually he recovered enough to go back on duty, several years after going back on duty they wound up in Beyondard finding out that Beyondard Colonel was actually alive


End file.
